Réconfort
by mower
Summary: Ils sont seul et fatigués. Elle vient de quitter Yamcha et il n'arrive pas à atteindre le mode de super Sayen. Une rencontre dans le salon pourrait tout changer...


La porte d'entrée coulissa pour la laisser passée et elle pénétra d'un pas assuré, mais fatigué dans sa maison. La demeure était plongée dans le noir et le silence qui y régnait apaisa son chagrin. Elle retira ses chaussures à talons, puis son manteau avant de se rendre dans le salon. Les halogènes s'allumèrent automatiquement à son arrivée, mais elle était trop forte pour ses yeux épuisés, alors elle leur demanda sèchement de s'éteindre.

Malgré la pénombre qui dominait, un des robots domestiques n'eut aucun mal à la trouver et elle lui demanda un verre de whisky. Ce soir, elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer aux femmes sophistiquées en se contentant d'un verre de vin. Non, ce soir il lui fallait un vrai remontant.

Le petit robot ménagé lui apporta gentiment sa commande et elle se mit à siroter avec plaisir sa boisson. Ses lèvres se pinçaient légèrement à chaque gorgée. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le whisky, mais pour cette fois ça lui faisait du bien malgré le goût trop prononcé. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant du silence rarissime de la maison.

Ses parents étaient partis en vacances chez des amis à eux, pendant deux mois. Quant à Vegeta, il devait surement être en train de s'entrainer. Elle avait donc la maison pour elle toute seule. Le ciel ne semblait pas être de son côté, car la lumière s'alluma soudainement et l'odeur de la transpiration envahit la pièce.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir ?

— Est-ce que tu veux vraiment une réponse ou tu m'interroges juste pour la forme ? demanda à son tour Bulma.

— Tu sembles encore plus stupide que d'habitude ce soir, rétorqua l'homme.

— Ça doit surement être l'alcool.

Vegeta ne répondit pas, il émit juste un grognement avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine. L'odeur de transpiration demeura néanmoins dans la pièce. Bulma n'avait jamais supporté l'odeur de la sueur, que ce soit celle de Goku ou encore d'Yamcha et elle se demandait souvent pourquoi ses écrivains préférés en parlaient comme le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle était seule sur le canapé, plongé à nouveau dans le noir, l'odeur de transpiration que Vegeta avait laissée dans la pièce ne l'incommodait pas. Cette odeur l'entourait de manière chaleureuse, lui donnant un profond sentiment de sécurité. Elle n'était pas seule.

Dans cette pièce.

Dans cette maison.

Dans ce monde.

Elle ferma les yeux et une larme solitaire roula sur la joue. Elle leva une main pour l'essuyer, mais une autre la devança. Surprise, Bulma ouvrit les yeux et s'étonna de trouver Vegeta devant elle.

— Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer, donc autant rester aimable, même si la présence de cet homme devant elle la rendait plus nerveuse qu'en temps normal.

— C'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer.

— Il faut une première fois à tout, déclara Bulma avant d'ajouter devant son regard incrédule. C'est un dicton terrien.

— Hmm, grogna Vegeta en guise de réponse.

Elle le regarda s'asseoir à côté d'elle avec étonnement, mais ne lui posa pas de question. L'atmosphère lourde de solitude qui l'entourait venait de s'alléger considérablement depuis que le Sayen se trouvait dans la pièce.

— Tu en connais d'autres ?

— Pardon ? demanda Bulma.

La question l'avait prise aux dépourvues. Jamais le Vegeta qu'elle connaissait n'aurait initié une conversation. Elle le fixa avec insistance, cherchant la moindre preuve qui montrerait qu'il ne s'agit pas du prince des Sayens.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ! Ma question est trop intellectuelle pour toi ?

Non, pas de doute, il s'agit bien de Vegeta. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis sembla finalement se souvenir de sa question.

— Il y en a un que tu devrais aimer...

— Lequel ?

— À la guerre comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis.

Un sourire féroce apparut sur le visage de Vegeta et Bulma le trouva beau. Elle sourit à son tour, mais de manière joviale. Et avant qu'elle ne comprenne son geste, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Vegeta.

— Qu'est-ce que...

— Chut. Laisse-moi rester comme ça un petit instant, quémanda-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

L'épaule contre sa tempe était ferme et forte et l'odeur que dégageait le Sayen lui conférait un sentiment de sécurité intense. Durant un labbe de temps, elle oublia les cyborgs, elle oublia la menace qui pesait sur la planète. Elle laissa de côté son envie de plus en plus pressante d'avoir un enfant, ainsi que son ex-petit ami. Rien ne comptait si ce n'est cette odeur et cette épaule.

— Hé femme ! Je ne suis pas un oreiller. Si tu veux dormir, va dans ta chambre !

— Ah les hommes, soupira Bulma. Tous les même.

— Ne me compare pas à ton imbécile de petit ami !

— Ex. Ex-petit ami.

— Oui, comme les sept dernières fois depuis le début de l'année, ricana Vegeta.

— Non... cette fois c'est réellement fini.

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix força Vegeta à la croire. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il existait, il eut envie de se confier à elle. Elle semblait dégager une aura bienveillante. Le genre d'aura que seule une femme peut avoir. Sa mère avait-elle la même ?

Il secoua la tête pour s'ôter ces stupides idées.

— Je n'arrive pas à atteindre le mode super Sayen. Je commence à penser que je n'y arriverais jamais.

Les mots étaient sortis de façon si naturelle qu'il fallut un certain temps pour que Vegeta se rende compte qu'il les avait prononcés.

— Trop d'entrainement tue l'entrainement.

— Encore un autre de tes stupides dictons ?!

— On peut dire ça.

Bulma demanda un autre verre de whisky et un de plus pour Vegeta.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le prince en reniflant avec méfiance de contenu du verre.

— De l'alcool. Du whisky pour être plus précise.

Vegeta but une gorgée avec prudence, mais il adopta immédiatement cette boisson. Le côté brut et fort lui plut sur le champ. Bulma entrechoqua doucement son verre contre le sien avant de boire à son tour.

— À nous et à nos échecs actuels ! clama-t-elle.

Le mot échec plus moyennement à Vegeta, mais il préféra ne rien dire, sachant très bien que la jeune femme ne disait pas ça pour le blesser.

— Tu as déjà couché avec une femme ?

Vegeta rejeta avec violence la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre sous peine de s'étouffer sous le choc.

— Non, mais ça ne va pas de dire des choses pareilles ! hurla-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Pour toute réponse elle se contenta de rire. Elle avait reposé sa tête sur son épaule et il pouvait sentir les secousses de son amusement dans ses muscles. Son rire était léger et chaud comme un vent du sud et il décelait une odeur d'huile d'olive qui émanait de ses cheveux, ainsi qu'un parfum délicat à la cerise.

— Que tu peux être prude mon cher Vegeta, rigola Bulma. J'en viendrais presque à croire que tu ne l'as jamais fait.

— Arrête d'être vulgaire, femme !

— Moi je considère le sexe comme le meilleur moyen de lâcher prise. Au début de ma relation avec Yamcha, faire l'amour avec lui c'était comme si toute la tension qui se trouvait dans mon corps disparaissait. Mais cette sensation c'est vite envolé et maintenant je trouve que nos rapports étaient juste fades. Et toi ?

Vegeta refusa en premier lieu de lui répondre. Après tout, sa vie sexuelle ne regardait qu'elle. Cependant, une sensation de lourdeur avait envahi ses muscles depuis quelque temps. Ce n'était pas néfaste, au contraire, il se sentait bien ici, assis dans ce canapé, avec la tête de cette femme sur son épaule qui riait et lui tenait parfois des propos déplacés.

Ça allait bientôt faire deux ans qu'il était ici et il n'avançait à rien. Il s'entrainait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et il en était toujours au même point. Il pouvait donc se permettre, le temps d'un instant, le temps d'une nuit, de profiter de la présence de Bulma qu'il avait fini par appr... supporter.

— Il n'y avait pas de femme dans l'armée de Freeza. Il fallait aller sur des planètes colonisées par notre armée pour en trouver. Les femmes étaient pour la plupart aussi inanimées qu'une poupée gonflable. Lorsque je couchais avec elles, je me sentais tellement sale par la suite qu'il m'arrivait de vomir en sortant de la chambre.

— Pourquoi coucher avec elles alors ? s'étonna Bulma.

— En réalité, je n'avais pas trop le choix. Freeza nous l'imposait si cela entravait nos missions. Comme j'étais jeune, je n'arrivais pas à gérer mes hormones donc il m'a obligé à coucher avec ces femmes. J'ai rapidement appris à contrôler mon désir. J'ai dû le faire deux ou trois fois dans ma vie...

— Je comprends mieux toute cette tension qui t'habite, ricana Bulma.

— Pardon ?

Vegeta la regarda sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Supposait-elle qu'il était tendu parce qu'il ne baisait pas assez ? S'était ridicule, la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'atteindre le monde du Super Sayen c'est parce que... parce que... ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent rapidement lorsque Bulma se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il la regarda comme si elle était folle et voulue la repousser. Cependant, les mots acerbes restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et ses mains rapprochèrent Bulma au lieu de l'éloigner. Son parfum, mélangé à l'odeur de sa peau, donnait des frissons à Végéta à chaque fois qu'il respirait.

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et malgré la pénombre, ils pouvaient lire le désir dans les yeux de chacun. Bulma fit alors le premier pas en posant ses lèvres sur le front de Végéta, puis sur sa joue et enfin sur ses lèvres.

Il ne réagit pas sur le moment. Son cerveau était bloqué à cause des pensées contradictoires qui l'envahissaient. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, mais il le voulait. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'embrasse, mais les lèvres de Bulma sur les siennes étaient agréables. Il ne voulait pas coucher avec elle, mais son sexe était aussi dur que le roc. Il oublia rapidement la voix de la raison lorsque la langue de Bulma passa doucement sur ses lèvres pour lui demander un droit de passage.

Il ouvrit la bouche et passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme pour la maintenir près de lui. Le baiser était sauvage et passionnel et cela lui convint. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à l'autre crétin lorsqu'il embrassait Bulma. Il voulait rester lui-même et ce qui le caractérisait le mieux, c'est qu'il était une brute. Ni plus ni moins.

Le traitement ne semblait pas déplaire à la jeune femme, car elle agrippa avec force ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chaire et le faisant grogner de plaisir. Elle se mit par la suite à onduler des hanches, frotta son vagin contre sa verge tendue.

Il en voulait plus.

Il se recula le temps de lui arracher les vêtements qui l'empêchait de voir la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il crut sur le moment qu'elle allait protester, mais au lieu de ça, elle se cambra contre lui et poussa un gémissement indécent qui lui mit le feu au rein. Mon Dieu ! Ce qu'il avait envie d'elle !

Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son désir remonter lentement à ses narines et au lieu de s'attaquer à la poitrine généreuse et ferme qu'il venait de dénuder, il l'allongea sur le canapé, remonta sa jupe sur ses hanches et se mit à lécher son vagin à travers la dentelle de sa petite culotte.

Bulma n'était plus que gémissement sous lui, son corps se tordant dans tous les sens sous ses coups de langue. Vegeta avait l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie. L'odeur de la jeune femme le rendait fou et plus il la léchait plus il en voulait encore. Il lui retira rapidement sa culotte trempée par sa salive et le désir de la jeune femme. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la fente humide, il crut un instant qu'il allait jouir sur le champ.

Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux pour réfréner son éjaculation. Ses entrainements lui avaient appris au moins une chose, le self-contrôle. Néanmoins, il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Il se déshabilla donc à son tour, galérant pour enlever sa stupide tenue qui lui collait à la peau. Une fois nu, il retourna Bulma comme une crêpe et après lui avoir remonté les genoux afin que sa croupe soit plus élevée, il fit glisser sa verge gorgée de sang dans son antre humide et chaud.

Cette fois encore, loin de s'en plaindre comme Vegeta l'avait soupçonné, la jeune femme courba le dos pour lui permettre de la prendre plus profondément tout en feulant de plaisir. Quelque chose en lui se libéra. Il ne saurait pas dire de quoi il s'agissait ni si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Mais voir Bulma s'abandonner totalement sous lui, lui faire entièrement confiance alors qu'il avait prouvé à mainte reprise qu'il était sans pitié et sans cœur, lui donnait l'impression d'avoir trouvé une personne qui pourrait l'aimer...

L'AIMER ?!

Il était hors de question qu'il attache la moindre importance à une terrienne tout juste bonne à laver ses vêtements. Il n'aimait rien ni personne et encore moins cette femme ! Il allait d'ailleurs mettre fin à cette mascarade.

Cependant, ses hanches continuèrent de se balancer, son sexe n'arrêta pas ses allée et venue dans ce vagin qui se resserrait autour de lui. Oui, il pouvait sentir le muscle se contracter contre sa verge, comme s'il avait lui aussi compris que Végéta voulait s'en aller et qu'il le retenait à l'intérieur, l'envoutant de son odeur.

Cette femme était une sorcière !

Il donna un dernier coup de reins avant d'atteindre l'orgasme. Sa respiration était courte, laborieuse et il était encore plus trempé que lorsqu'il sortait de ses entrainements. Sous lui, Bulma était dans le même état que lui. Il se surprit à vouloir caresser avec tendresse sa joue. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était à deux doigts d'effectuer son geste, il se recula précipitamment, faisant grogner la jeune femme.

Bulma sortait lentement de son coma orgasmique lorsqu'elle sentit un courant d'air froid sur elle. Elle grogna de mécontentement et se retourna pour voir où était Vegeta, mais ce dernier avait déjà quitté la pièce. Elle se releva lentement et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'ils ne s'étaient pas protégés. Elle fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête et blêmit en constatant qu'elle était en plus, en pleine période d'ovulation.

Elle allait se précipiter vers le laboratoire afin de prendre un sérum contre la grossesse lorsqu'elle réalisa. Aujourd'hui, elle avait plus de trente ans, elle était seule et aucun homme dans son entourage n'arrivait à lui plaire, pas même Yamcha. Enfin si, il y en avait un ! Mais vu comment il avait pris ses jambes à son cou une fois leur partie de jambe en l'air finie, elle doutait fort de pouvoir compter sur lui pour une relation durable.

Donc, si elle devait attendre de trouver quelqu'un pour avoir un enfant, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir devenir maman un jour. Pourtant, Dieu sait à quel point elle désirait être mère. Voir Chichi et San Goku avec Gohan lui tordait l'estomac de jalousie.

Alors non, elle ne prendrait pas de sérum pour empêcher cette grossesse. Si grossesse il y avait. Elle posa une main sur son ventre nu et pria le ciel de lui accorder ce seul vœu.

Elle voulait être maman !

Elle monta dans sa chambre et après avoir pris une douche bien chaude, elle alla se coucher, priant encore et encore...

Fin.


End file.
